Stolen innocence
by bellaandedwardloveeachother
Summary: Bella tem 18 anos e está satisfeita com sua vida.Seus poucos amigos e amaveis pais são tudo o que ela prcisa.Mas quando o novo professor de inglês proclama seu amor nada será como antes ExB Dark Edward mas tem final feliz!
1. Chapter 1

Crepuscúlo pertence a Stephanie Meyer.

Para Regi…

Capitulo 1- Novo Professor.

BPOV

Apenas mais um dia na Forks High School. Tudo esta exatamente como sempre foi, eu e Ângela sentávamos na nossa mesa de sempre durante o intervalo de almoço. Estávamos comendo em um silêncio confortável, bem, pelo menos entre nos havia silencio, no resto da cafeteria havia um eterno murmuro de varias vozes, absorvidas em suas conversas paralelas, porém, o assunto de todos os diálogos era o mesmo, desde o inicio da semana: o novo professor.

Senhora Connely, nossa antiga professora de Inglês, teve de abandonar a escola por razões pessoais, aparentemente seu marido recebera uma proposta irrecusável de ser transferido para Los Angeles e a pobre não teve outra escolha se não acompanhá seu lugar assumiria um tal se Senhor Cullen, coitado não sabia em que havia se metido.

"Ele e maravilhoso!" Tanya, a típica menina popular, gritou enquanto suas fieis seguidoras concordavam animadamente com a cabeça. Lauren, Jessica e claro Tanya, eram as garotas mais desejadas da cidade. Como a maioria nesta situação elas eram fúteis, vulgares e convencidas.

"Ele e demais!" Jessica exclamou em sua voz estridente. As três continuaram discutindo como ele estava "definitivamente" admirando seus seios.

Revirei os olhos e me virei para Ângela "Como é que alguém pode realmente se importar com isso?" Ela riu sarcasticamente "Acho que nada alem disso pode se encaixar num cérebro tão pequeno" Nós duas gargalhamos juntas

Angie era sem duvida alguma minha melhor amiga, ninguém me entendia como ela, e ninguém sabia de todos os meus segredos como ela sabia. Bem, Jacob também e um grande amigo e me faz rir quando só o que eu quero é chorar, mas ele é um garoto e têm coisas que os garotos simplesmente não entendem.

"Bella você já ouviu falar da nova livraria que vai inaugurar sexta em Port Angels? Agente podia ir" Ela ofereceu em determinado momento. Eu sorri com a perspectiva de uma saída com Angie, fazia tempos que não nos víamos fora da escola. Além disso, é sempre bom visitar uma livraria, minha maior paixão, bem como a de Angie, são livros.A coisa que eu mais adoro neste mundo é poder me deliciar com aquelas maravilhosas historias enclausuradas em meras folhas de papel.

"Seria ótimo!" Eu respondi. Ela sorriu e depois por um tempo pareceu pensativa "Será que ficaria tudo bem se eu chamasse Ben para ir junto?" Ela perguntou corando, o que me fez rir, Angie estava apaixonada por Ben desde o fundamental e ele claramente sentia o mesmo. O único problema era que ambos eram tímidos demais para tomar o primeiro passo. "Ângela Jane Webber! Como se atreve a me fazer um pergunta dessas? É obvio que não tem problema nenhum, muito pelo contrario!" Eu fingi irritação e ela me puxou para um abraço repetindo um milhão de vezes 'obrigada, obrigada, obrigada'.

Quando tocou um sinal nos despedimos e fomos, cada uma para suas respectivas aulas.

Ângela tinha educação física enquanto eu tinha inglês. Hora de conhecer o novo professor.


	2. Uma bela aluna

EPOV

Nunca fez parte de meus planos tornar-me um professor;na realidade nunca sequer pensei em trabalhar em qualquer área da educação.

Eu estava muito mais interessado em seguir a vida como um arquiteto assim como meu pai,ele é o dono de uma das mais famosas construutoras do paí eu era o o unico dos três filhos que havia herdado seus talento,naturalmente era esperado que eu assumisse seu mudei de idéia no meu ultimo ano de colegial,quando me fascinei por literatura.

Ao entrar na universidade,todos pensavam que eu não duraria mais de um mês no curso,mais o efeito foi exatamente o contrario,minha fascinação apenas cresceu e ao entrar numa sala de aula pela primeira vez no cargo de professor, meu destino estava selado.

É claro que eu nunca perdi minha antiga paixão,eu também tive curso superior em arquitetura,e em aproximadamente um ano,se tudo correr como o esperado,eu assumirei a chefia da construtora no lugar de meu esse acordo acertado,meu pai nunca criticou minhas escolhas,minha mãe também havia sido professora no passado e ele considerava o professorisso como uma "coisa de familia".

Estava entrando naquele dia para o corpo docente de uma nova escola,bem pequena localizada em um pequeno municipio igualmente pequeno chamado é claro contribuíria para o fato de eu estar substituindo um outro educador no meio do era com toda certeza o assunto da semana.

As primeira aulas haviam decorrido de maneira tranquila,com a exceção do fato de certas alunas estarem mais interessadas em flertar comigo do que em realmente aprender alguma coisa.

Logo após a pausa para o almoço era a vez dos formandos,dentro de poucos minutos entrou o primeiro grupo,composto apenas de garotos,depois algumas meninas me olhando de cima a baixo e quase lambendo os labios.Não tinha medo de ganhar uma detenção? O unico motivo pelo qual eu não as punia era porque eu não ansiava por começar daquela forma,sendo um carrasco em meu primeiro dia.

Uma vez que a maior parte das carteiras estavam ocupadas em bati no quadro calmamente indicando que se aquietassem para que aula pudesse ter inicio.

"Olá classe! Meu nome é Edward Cullen, e como vocês sabem serei seu novo professor de agora em diante." Ouviu-se uma série de rumores partido de " Bem vindo cara!" até " Oi lindão!".

Esperei o silêncio navamente e continuei "Bom,como é o meu primeiro dia eu presumo que possamos usar estes primeiros minutos para..."

Fui interrompido pelo barulho da porta batendo "Mil desculpas professor! Geralmente não sou de me atrasar!" Disse uma voz melodiosa,mas não foi a voz que me tirou o fôlego e sim a pessoa a quem a voz pertencia.

Bem na minha frente encontrava-se o ser mais lindo a quem meus olhos já haviam visto, e eu conhecia pessoas tinha longos cabelos cor de mogno que contrastava belissimamente com a palidez de sua pele,tão branca quanto rosto era perfeito e seus olhos....aquelas lindas orbes castanhas nas quais eu imediatamente me o meu mairo problema eram seus labios,aqueles pequenos montes rosados que imploravampor serem beijados,um beijo apaixonado que fizesse com que nós dois esquecessemos de quem eramos.

Fui removido de meu devaneios inapropriados pelo mesmo doce som,chamando por mim "Desculpe-me,você é?" o fato de que eu desconhecia o nome daquele anjo me atingiu como um soco no estômago." Bella senhor, Bella Swan." Eu assenti e pedi que ela se sentasse, o que a Deusa obedeceu com um adoravel tom de rosa claro colorindo suas bochechas, a deixando ainda mais é que isso era possivel.

Bella Swan.O nome se encaixava perfeitamente _una bella ragazza. _Ela era tão linda e precisava dela assim como alguém necessita de ar para teria que torna-la minha. _Ela é sua aluna idiota,você não pode fazer isso._Uma parte mais racional dentro de mim murmurou,e ela estava com a razão mesmo que ela se formasse em poucos mese,e portanto deveria ser maior de idade, ainda seria fora da lei_.Fora de lei! Esse nem é o problema,já te ocorreu que ela pode não te querer!"._ Outa verdade,mas será que eu conseguiria deixa-la em paz se fosse esse o caso? Nã jamais desistiria dela,eu jamais poderia faria com que ela me quisesse,ela seria feliz comigo! _Vá sonhando garoto apaixonado! Apenas esqueça ela merece melhor!_

Essa vozinha de dentro de mim já estava começando a me irritar. Não pode simplesmente fechar a boca?

Foi quase impossivel continuar a aula como se nada tivesse acontecido.Não pude evitar olhar para ela algumas havia se sentado em uma carteira bem no centro da sala,longe demais para o meu não poderia continuar,eu me asseguraria de que na proxima aula ela se sentasse na primeira carteira bem na minha frente,onde eu pudesse sentir seu doce tanta coisa a ser mudada tanto detalhes com que se de uma coisa eu estava seria_ minha_.

BPOV

Eu nunca me atrasava,quero dizer nunca mesmo!Nem sequer um vez na minha é claro que a primeira vez tinha que acontecer bem no primeiro dia do novo professor! Só para que ele tivesse a perfeita impressão de mim.E ele ensinaria minha matéria predileta! Não é justo!

Felizmente ele era muito legal, um pouco estranho mais ainda sim bem não tirou seus olhos de mim um segundo,olhava para mim como se eu fosse algo comestivel.Não do modo com um professor deveria olhar para uma supunha que fosse devido a minha entrada repentina e eu é claro interpretara tudo errado.

Ele mandou que eu me sentasse eu então me dirigi a meu lugar de sempre,no meio da sala,nem muito longe,nem muito perto, apenas perfeito.A classe foi autorizada a perguntar algumas coisas sobre ele e depois continuamos com a mateira de onde a professora havia ensinava muito bem e aparentemente todos compreendiam o que ele esplicava,no entanto ele proprio parecia distraído e de vez enquando olhava para mim daquele mesmo jeito estranho.O homem era assustador,mas lindo,muito bonito mesmo, seus cabelos eram bagunçados de um jeito natural e eram de uma estranha tonalidade de olhos verdes como esmeraldas que poderiam enlouquecer qualquer mulher.Não era exageradamente musculoso,mas também não era fraco,sem duvida tinha um corpo de se em sua forma humana,o sonho molhado de toda garota, mas me assustava.

O alivio tomou conta de mim quando o sinal bateu,eu estava prestes a correr para a proxima aula juntamente com os outros alunos mas fui parada por um forte braço que segurava me virei para dar de cara com vivos olhos verdes que penetravam nos meus,quase que me desafiando a desviar a olhar. " Senhorita Swan,percebi que está assentada em um canto muito afastado da sala,vou pedir que se assente na primeira carteira a partir da proxima aula." Ele falou com sua voz firme e assenti com a cebeça e ele me soltou " Nos veremos amanhã."

"Sim senhor." E assim eu desapareci pelos corredores o mais rápido que pude sem encontrei com Angela e fomos juntas para a sala de Biologia.Não aprendi nada é claro,só pude pensar nele,e no jeito que ele olhava para sentia uma especie de atração por ele,mas o temia da mesma como algo que você teme pode te atrair?

Quando a ultima aula terminou,me senti eternamente com Angela para o estacionamento e nos despedimos com um abraç minha picape e resolvi mudar de planos,não iria mais pra casa,eu precisava me distrair,precisava me sentir segura,precisava de Jake.

Hora de fazer uma visita a La Push.


End file.
